My Future, My Life
by Naruin Kan
Summary: <html><head></head>Haruka Nanami, the heroine of our story was not what she seems anymore. Plus, the appearance of someone hateful, which was hired by Saotome is getting on her nerves, what can she do? Read the story to unravel her Future and her Life. *Story was updated before, but was deleted by accident* Edited</html>
1. Chapter 1

My Future, My Life : Chapter 1

Chapter One: Who I am

Ahh… Minna-san, domo. My name is Haruka Nanami, the composer of STARISH! I missed them a lot, as they have been sent overseas by Saotome-san for vocal trainings and a recording of a new album, and I was placed off duty… It's sad I guess… Well, I had a few major changes, but somehow, Tomo-chan said my attitude was still the same, well, I think? Sometimes, my bad attitude strikes like a lightning bolt, but ah haha…*sweat-drops*

While being placed off duties, I composed for Tomo-chan and continued composing for STARISH. Tomo-chan said I was stupid to continue composing for them, but, whatever.

I heard that when I was placed off duties, a person or rather a woman, named Kagurano Yume-san had replaced me for the time being and I was pretty upset, why would Saotome-san do that? I guess it will remain a mystery to me, but why do I get the strange feeling of dread in me? Well, I think I'll just get back to composing... I hope no one would judge me with this bad side, cause guys, this is **Who I Am**.

23rd June 2014:

Saotome's Tropical Private Island:

Syo's POV:

Dammit! Just when are we going to head back?! This place sucks, and seriously is this even counted as an overseas trip?! We are in the middle of nowhere in the ocean, this is barely an overseas trip that I had imagine! Screw this shit!

"SYO-CHAN! Hurry up! It's time for recording!" Natsuki, my annoying-Piyo-chan-loving-childhood-friend yelled, waving his hands wildly.

"Natsuki… Urusai yo… I get it," I said rather pissed. I walked up to my friends. Mr. Flirty was in his usual swagger, holding a tropical flower in his hand and admiring it like it was the most beautiful thing in the world. Everyone was waiting patiently, and Masato was Masato… Keeping a straight face like usual.

"Ochibi-chan, hurry up… you are too slow!" Mr. Flirty stared down at me and I scowled. I was almost his height and yet he still calls me ochibi-chan.

We stood there, waiting for that bitch of a composer to arrive, and excuse me, I wanna scream right out right now that SHE IS NEVER FUCKING ON TIME! I can't get it why President would hire another composer for us, we have Haruka don't we? That new 'composer' Kagurano is a pain in the ass to me, or rather us. She's always ogling us and, GAHHH! TWENTY FUCKING MINUTES PASSED AND SHE'S NOT EVEN HERE YET! I SWEAR I WANNA BASH HER HEAD IN! WE ARE WAY BEHIND SCHEDULE! FUUUC—**(A/n: Syo's cursing way too much… I'm just going to cut him off)**

Normal POV:

Kagurano Yume, our favorite person in the whole wide world, is still strolling on the beach casually, despite being 30 minutes late. Her hips swaying from side to side and when she reached the place where STARISH was assembled, she stared at them, posing like she was the cover model of a FHM magazine. She bent forward, with her hand on the curve of her right hip. Her wavy blonde hair swept up in a high bun, her Gucci sunglasses placed on the crown of her head. Her garish makeup making everyone glance away and her onyx eyes glinted mischievously in the sunlight.

The members of STARISH frowned at her, finding her stare uncomfortable, until Syo burst out yelling at her. "Dammit bitch! We've been fucking waiting for 40 minutes! We are way fucking behind our fucking schedule! Just what in the fucking hell have you been doing?!"

Kagurano frowned at his behavior and then smirked coyly,"Ara… don't tell me you missed me. I saw you just yesterday."

"Miss you?! Are you fucking kidding me?! If I could I will be the first to kil-Umphh REME GROOOOO NATSRUUKE! (Umphh LET ME GO NATSUKI!)" Syo yelled angrily, but was unfortunately shut up by Natsuki, who had apparently shoved a cupcake he had baked into Syo's mouth and clasped his hand over his mouth.

"Sumimasen Kagurano-san. Now that you are here, can we go to the recording studio?" Natsuki asked politely, with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Kagurano hmphed and walked in the direction of the recording studio, swaying her hips. Otoya and Cecil stared at the ground with distaste, not in their happy-go-lucky-mood anymore, Tokiya and Masato furrowed their brows and frowned. Ren threw the flower onto the sandy piece of land and childishly kicked sand over the flower, burying it up. Natsuki let go of Syo who was busy spitting out the brownish over-burnt mix which Natsuki dared call a cupcake.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?! CAN'T YOU JUST FUCKING LET ME COOL OFF BY YELLING AT THE FUCKING BITCH?!" Syo yelled angrily, his voice turning hoarse. Natsuki shrugged and dragged Syo along with the rest of STARISH, to the recording studio.

Phew… I am currently re-editing the story, I am sorry for disappointing you guys if you guys have been anticipating an update. I am sorry for disappearing outta nowhere too. I had just finished my end of years and I will be getting my results tomorrow, I hope I won't get retained… I don't wanna spend another year in middle-school… I'm sorry.

-Natalie/Naruin.K


	2. Chapter 2

My Future, My Life: Chapter 2

Chapter 2:Their return, her appearance

Ren's POV:

We've finally finished recording the song that our so called composer gave us. I would have rather sing what little-lamb composed for us… I wonder how she's doing, I missed her. Her beautiful mesmerising molten gold eyes and rosy orange shoulder length hair. I wonder how she looks like now, but she will definitely be beautiful just like before. Not like Kagurano… I hope we are leaving soon, I feel bored here, but I am not looking forward to the plane ride…

Tokiya's POV:

I want to go back to Tokyo already. I would rather overwork and get sick from being both HAYOTO and myself than staying here with a woman with a horrendous attitude. This sucks, I may look like I don't give a damn, but on the inside, I am really prompted to jump into the ocean and swim back to Tokyo, but if I really did that, it would take days and I would probably die of hunger and drown in the waters. I don't even want to think about it…

Masato's POV:

Why does fate have to be so cruel? I don't want to stay here anymore. It's so warm and I want my traditional Japanese tea, the tea they have taste so untraditional…yuck. I can't even do my calligraphy! I want my tatami too! I want Nana- forget it… I want to leave this condemned place, I don't want to sing those songs of **hers**.

Cecil's POV:

I want to be a cat again! I could stay in Haruka-hime's arms and cuddle close to her. The songs she made for us, I miss it. I don't want to sing what Kagurano gives us! There's no happy pulse in it and it's not made by my Haruka-hime! **(Let's get serious, Cecil adores Haruka too much that he has to mention her in every sentence) **I want to go back now!

Syo's POV:

Finally! Fucking finally! It's over! I want to leave this fucked up place already! I don't fucking want to stay here anymore! Can't stand that attitude of hers and Ren too! I ain't fucking short no more! What the hell is with my group mate and that bitch of a composer?! GASH!

Natsuki's POV:

Ara~ It's difficult living here and recording here… I can't get to the city and I had missed Piyo-chan's performance! The next concert is tomorrow! If we don't leave the island today, I would have to wait till next year! NOOOO! PIYO-CHAN! WAIT FOR ME!

Otoya's POV:

It's been 5 months since we left Tokyo and the nth time that Kagurano-san tried hitting on us. I only have my eyes set for Haruka and Haruka only, I want to see her eyes again. They are beautiful, but for now, its late, I'm turning in. Oyasumi nasai.

Normal POV:

2:30 a.m, Saotome's private island.

The sounds of choppers **(as in helicopters) **filled the place and the culprit, of course, Shining Saotome hung on a rope and held a loudspeaker near his mouth and yelled into it.

"Hohoho! Merry Christmas!" He yelled, instantly waking everyone up.

"Dad! It's not even Christmas! There's still 2 months left!" Otoya yelled into the sky while rubbing his eyes.

"I'm here to pick you up! Now! Grab your bags and letsssssssss gooooooooooooooooo!" Saotome droned, making everyone groan at the loud noise.

A few minutes later, they were all dressed and assembled at the dock, where there was also a mini airport and waited for the plane to land.

"Is everyone here? I want to go back already!" A grumpy Syo groaned while scratching the back of his head.

"Well, Kagurano-san is still not here." Natsuki announced, looking around for any trace of Kagurano.

"Well… I SAY WE FORGET ABOUT HER AND LEAVE HER HERE TO DIE, COS WE HAVE ONE LESS PROBLEM WITHOUT HER!" Syo yelled angrily and climbed on board, dragging Natsuki with him.

Ren looked at the flight of foldable stairs and gulped before climbing shakily on board, Cecil was muttering something about seeing Haruka and snuggling in her bed **(pervert~)**. Tokiya was dealing with the hyperactive Otoya, who was clinging onto him and dragging him on board. Masato pinched the bridge of his nose and climbed up.

They were all seated until Kagurano stalked up the flight of stairs and sat down next to a pissed off Syo, he glared at her angrily before placing his headphones over his head to shut out Kagurano's incessant chattering about continuing to be their epic composer, and all the STARISH members thought were: 'Wait till you see what our real composer can do'.

Tokyo, Shining Agency Dorm:

2 a.m.

Haruka's POV:

I can't believe it, they are finally returning, I can't wait to see them again! It makes me relieved that they are safe and sound. I want to compose songs for them again and listen to them singing it and writing lyrics together with me! I miss those times.

TIME SKIPPUH~~

Tokyo, Shining Agency Dorm:

7 a.m.

Haruka's POV:

Ahh… I'm late, I'm late! They are arriving soon, what should I do? I shouldn't have listened to Tomo-chan and wore these heels. Itai! It hurts wearing heels.

Normal POV:

The plane crash landed in front of the dormitories and broke a few trunk of the trees.

"DAD! ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Otoya yelled at Saotome, who shrugged.

"NOOOWWWWW SONNNNN, listen to me! You must be creative and think of ways to land a plane." Saotome droned, making everyone sweatdrop.

An irk mark appeared on Otoya's forehead, which was rather rare. He promptly yelled at Saotome that he didn't meant it that way. Saotome just went hohoho and floated somewhere. Everyone facepalmed, except for Kagurano who was knocked out from the impact of the crash, which made everyone happy, but their happiness didn't last for long as Kagurano started to stir from her K.O mode and they climbed out of the crashed plane leaving her there.

When they reached the interior of the dormitories, Ren threw his luggage down and sunk onto the floor, yelling out how much he missed the ground.

"What?! Stop staring at me for saying that!" He yelled. Everyone chuckled and patted Ren on the head, consoling him. Syo mischievously pressed his palms onto Ren's head and jumped over him.

"OII!" Ren yelled. "Hah! Who's the chibi now?!" Syo yelled happily and stuck out his tongue.

"Minna-san!" a feminine voice rang in the foyer of the dorm. A rather tall female with low back length reddish hair ran towards them in her heels and before she reached them, she tripped and fell face flat. Everyone gaped at the entrance, and the female awkwardly looked up, blushing.

"Haru-chan daijoubu ka?" ,"Little lamb!" , "Haruka-hime!","Haruka!" Everyone asked in worry.

"Ha-" Haruka started, but was cut off by a huge shriek.

"Why did you leave me alone out there?! It's like a fucking forest out there, filled with bugs and crap and what if there are rapists?!" Kagurano yelled, shaking in disgust.

"Like anyone wants to rape you." Haruka unexpectedly scowled at her, making everyone gape at her like she was possessed.

"Why you…" Kagurano glared, and they started a glaring contest and everyone swore they saw a lightning zapped between them.

Chapter two is up. I hope you guys would enjoy it, and if you had read the one I posted before, please reread it, because I changed a lot of the plot. Thanks so much, sorry for disappearing for so long. My apologies.

-Natalie/Naruin.k


	3. Chapter 3

My Future, My Life: Chapter 3

Chapter 3: It's all my fault!

A lightning zapped between the two girls, and it lit up the place like a mini explosion. Everyone took a step back and Haruka stood up slowly, with her fringe covering her eyes. The members of QUARTET NIGHT stopped their activities and went to the lobby to check out the commotion that the girls were creating.

When they reached there, sounds of screams raped their ears, making them deaf and shut their eyes for a few seconds. Once they opened them, all the saw was a flash of red-orange and blonde, tumbling on the floor, pulling at each other's hair.

All the boy-band members living in the dorm were speechless and their jaws were dropping in disbelief.

"H-haru-chan what are you doing?" Natsuki asked, only to have Kagurano thrown at him. He fell backwards and his spectacles fell off, unleashing an enraged Satsuki.

"HOLY CRAP!" Syo yelled. "Get the spectacles! GET THE FUCKING SPECTACLES!"

All of the boys scrambled after the spectacles, except for Ai, Ranmaru and Camus, and, unfortunately Satsuki stepped on them and picked up Syo, throwing him into Ren, making them crash down into the hallway.

"Syo! Ren! GAHH!" Otoya yelled for his friends, but he was thrown over by Satsuki and landed on Tokiya, Masato, Reiji and Cecil, the coward was hiding in one corner.

"Fucking idiots!" Satsuki cursed and went over to Kagurano, pulling her blonde locks and smashing her onto the floor.

"I don't like hurting women! But, you are hurting my special someone over there, you fucking bitch!" Satsuki hollered, and punched the wall, which Kagurano was leaning on for support. Kagurano shrieked and slid down the wall onto the floor. Satsuki was about to punch Kagurano but Haruka placed her shades onto Satsuki.

"Ehh? H-haru-chan? Gyaa!" Natsuki pushed up the shades and yelped, moving backwards when he noticed Kagurano was staring at him intensely, and that he was stepping on her leg.

"Gomen…" He said sheepishly and ran down the hallway where Ren and Syo was writhing in pain and groaning loudly. Ranmaru picked up the injured members like they were nothing and tended to their wounds angrily, muttering about stupid kohais and band mate. Camus just stood there poking the carpeted floor with his sceptre. Ai was drinking his tea, looking rather amused at the sight of Ranmaru bandaging up his kohais and band mate.

Haruka stood up and glared at Kagurano, making Kagurano run down the hallways and into an awaiting cab, which was actually Ringo's.

Haruka looked around and saw her injured seniors and friends, as well as a perfectly fine Cecil. She burst into tears and grabbed her hair. "It's all my fault!"

Meanwhile, in the cab Kagurano had dialled a series of phone numbers which belonged to her friends. She smirked victoriously after the last call and muttered a string of words, "I'm awaiting your death, Haruka Nanami…"

Hi guys! Short chapter here… It's kind of a fan service for people who hate my bitchy OC, and yes, there will be even bitchier OCs appearing in the next chapter, but don't worry. There will also be plenty of Haruka x STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT moments. And if you want, I can add in HEAVENS and the teachers. Tell me in the review box, and how about giving ten reviews before I update? I would really appreciate that.

-Natalie/Naruin.K


	4. Chapter 4

My Future, My Life: Chapter 4

Chapter 4: More?

? POV:

I smirked when I received the call from Yume-chan. It's time to shine. I blew on my newly polished nails and flipped my hair. The only thing I could think of is how we are gonna beat that bitch.

"Girls, time to move out…" I said, cackling mercilessly as my twin sister hugged me from behind.

Normal POV:

Shining Agency Dormitories

Haruka grabbed her long flowing hair and burst into tears. Everyone gathered at lobby was looking at her not knowing what to do, until Natsuki came up to her and started patting her head. She looked up and rubbed her eyes making everyone stop what they were doing and stare at her.

'Kawaii…' was all that they thought.

After everyone was patched up, Haruka invited them to her room for tea, which Camus and Ai surprisingly agreed to go without hesitance.

They settled around the rather huge table in room that Haruka occupied and started talking about what happened when STARISH was away on the trip, while Haruka prepared Darjeeling and Earl Grey tea which she obtained from Tomochika when she (Tomochika) went overseas to China and India for her vacations.

"Here you go!" Haruka cheerfully placed down the cups onto the table and settled down onto the chair next to Camus.

"Hmm…Earl Grey and Darjeeling…" Camus concluded after taking in a whiff of the scent.

"Unn…Tomo-chan gave them to me as a souvenir from China and India." Haruka explained while taking a sip from her cup.

"Tonikaku, minna-san, how's your trip to Saotome-san's island?" Haruka asked politely, after settling her cup down.

All the members from STARISH visibly paled and slumped their shoulders.

"Don't even talk about it…" They said at the same time in their chibi mode, making the rest sweatdrop.

"Nanze desuka?" Haruka asked, tilting her head slightly towards the left, making everyone blush intensely, of course except for the oh-so-mighty-Count, Camus, and the ever emotionless android, Mikaze Ai.

"Nande mo!" Otoya waved his hands in front of his face frantically, trying to persuade Haruka from asking any more questions about their 'vacation', but Haruka pressed on, slightly worried about their overly out of characteristic and bizarre behaviour, until Tokiya gave up, telling the story from the top. When it ended, Haruka had her head tilted down, facing the table.

The large group of males looked at each other, before looking at Haruka who's creating a depressing feeling in the room. They all stared at Camus, who was sitting just beside Haruka, and he sighed, his eyes conveying a silent message: "You peasants will regret asking the great Count of Permafrost to do this RIDICULOUS thing." Ai rolled his eyes at the invisible message and nodded his head slightly towards Haruka's direction, to be honest, he was actually afraid of the weird tension Haruka that Haruka was creating.

Camus poked Haruka with his sceptre, not so gently, making Haruka shoot up suddenly, Cecil yelp loudly and cling onto Otoya, who was hugging Cecil back timidly. **(A/N: I was totally like aww when I was typing this, well just so you know… Cecil and Otoya are actually half brothers because they share the same mother and Shining Saotome is Otoya's real father.) **Haruka glared into nothing and cracked her knuckles, making everyone flinch at the sound.

She stood up, brushing the invisible dust off her skirt, and gave everyone a smile which they classified as forced or murderous.

A loud crash ranged throughout the whole dormitory, Haruka stepped out of her room quietly, and the rest of the males in the room follow her. They followed the sound of the crash and it led them to the hall, where they practice for their performances.

In the middle of the hall stood Kagurano Yume, with 4 other females, two of them with striking electric blue eyes, another one with baby pink hair and eyes, while the last of them had normal dark brown hair, ordinary sweet brown eyes and looked the most normal out of all of them, which was also the girl that Haruka recognized as her childhood best friend, Kinako May.

Yay! New update! Sorry for not updating for so freaking long, cos I'm a lazy person and I was also busy going to school and the community club for Badminton training sessions… Sometimes, it's so tiring that I wonder why I've actually chosen Badminton as my CCA…But at least I have great friends there in the club as well!

Conscious: LIES LIES I TELL YOU… She's been hanging out with her friends and was too lazy to update… *creepy voice*

Errr… Okay she's right… I'm always out with my friends, anyways… I saw that some of you guys reviewed and said you wanted me to add in HEAVENS… Well I don't mind adding them in and I'm also thinking of setting up a poll for you guys to decide who Haruka should end up with. So leave me some reviews, likes, follows please? *Puppy eyes*

-Natalie/Naruin.K


	5. Author's note

Hey! I've created a poll for this story, of who you guys want Haruka to end up with, and since some of you guys wanted HEAVENS to be part of this, HOORAY they are part of the poll so feel free to vote for them and since there are so many characters that will be fighting for Haruka's heart, I have allowed the poll to let you guys choose multiple characters that you may want Haruka to end up with. Of course this is optional and you can choose just to vote for one of them cos they are your bias or something and if you are unable to vote online because you are an anonymous user, feel free to vote for them in your reviews! And Kurusu Kaoru, Syo's younger twin brother is also part of the poll, because i want him to be part of it and if any of you want the teachers to be part of this, PM me or just tell me in the reviews k? Cos each review makes my day! 3

-Natalie/Naruin.K


	6. Chapter 6

My Future, My Life: Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Challenge

WARNING: OOC HARUKA!

In the middle of the hall stood Kagurano and her lackeys. All of them were sporting striking hair and eye colours, except for one, the little brunette standing by their side, clasping her hands in front of her.

"May-chan?" Haruka stepped forward, her voice struggling to come out from her mouth.

"Haru-chan…" May bowed her head down, being unable to look at Haruka. One of the girl who was accompanying Kagurano stepped next to May and pulled May's hair, forcing May down on her knees.

"Ara Ara… Osananajimi ga?" The pink haired girl questioned, while pulling May's hair roughly.

"Hikari-san… It hurts please let go of me!" May groaned painfully, tears had started gathering at the corner of her eyes.

"Tch…Disobedient brat!" Hikari let go of May and lifted her leg, swinging in the direction of May's face. It hit May head on and left May sliding across the room.

"May-chan!" Haruka yelled, running towards the knocked-out brunette. She lifted the brunette onto her lap and moved the brown strands of hair out of the way only to see a huge bruise that is was forming and bleeding.

Haruka gasped, making Kagurano smirk and she glared at the unknown characters, plus Kagurano angrily and she clenched her fist tightly, suddenly having the urge to punch something. Haruka got up but was stopped by a hand gripping her arm.

"Daijobu-dayo Haru-chan…" May said, while getting up. "I've taken it worse…"

"Worse?! That was already bad enough!" Haruka exclaimed, shaking the trembling May by her arms.

"Otoya-kun, Cecil-kun, Ai-senpai… Please bring May-chan to my room." Haruka said monotonously. Her features darkened and her eyes turned dead.

"H-hai!" Otoya and Cecil pulled May gently up and led the brunette to Haruka's room. Ai nodded silently and followed the trio.

"Kisama! Dare ga?!" Haruka yelled in the rudest way possible and narrowed her eyes dangerously at the people standing in the middle of the hall.

"Heh… Hikari Albero…" The pinkette smirked and pointed to herself. Hikari Albero, an average height female with pale pink hair and huge dark pink eyes and a sharp mouth that could cut people down just with words.

"Our turn?" Two females with the same haircut, looks and attitude stepped forward and they pointed to each other. "She's Miyuki/Mizuki." They said at the same time. Miyuki and Mizuki Tachibana, the worst people you could probably have as friends. They may look like average beautiful teens with electric blue hair and eyes, but in reality, they are the incarnation of Satan themselves.

Haruka glared at them so hard that lightning could be seen appearing in the back ground and she walked steadily towards them. Syo looked at Haruka and he ran towards her grabbing her arm, trying to stop her from proceeding, but Haruka managed to somehow drag Syo along with her. The others were dumbfounded, except for Camus who was still drinking the tea Haruka gave them a while ago. **(Me: Facepalm. What a fab idea I got… #SARCASM) **

The bunch of clowns with pink hair, blue hair and blonde hair then pointed to themselves and yelled out "And we, ABSOLUT challenge you Haruka Nanami!"

AHEM CLIFFHANGER! Sup guys? Girls? Whatever… Anyways here's a new update specially for everyone… I'm glad that you guys would actually take your time to read my crap and I'm actually glad that you guys enjoy it… I guess Heavens would appear in a few more chapters or so…

AND HERE ARE THE VOTES FOR WHO HARUKA SHOULD END UP WITH! :

ITTOKI OTOYA: 1

ICHINOSE TOKIYA: 1

KURUSU SYO: 1

KURUSU KAORU: 1

AIJIMA CECIL: 1

MIKAZE AI: 1

KUROSAKI RANMARU: 1

SUMERAGI KIRA: 1

And err I just wanna say that the results for who's gonna end up Haruka won't be my choice, but the readers choice and if it happens that there's a tie, the I would do a tie breaker and make endings for both the characters k?

Please leave me review and vote for the character you want Haruka to end up with! Let's see… I will only update if you guys reach the 25 review mark for me! Do it for the story? (/DO IT FOR THE VINE/SLAPPED/) If you have any questions, feel free to ask me…Ok?

-Natalie/Naruin.K


	7. Chapter 7

My Future, My Life: Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Bring it on

WARNING; OOC HARUKA MUCH, actually the whole of this story is OOC… *at a corner wondering why people actually takes time to read this crap*

Haruka POV:

Hmm? Challenge? A bunch of clowns dare challenge me? **(Hey no offense if you guys had dyed your hair those colours or born naturally with blonde hair… cos I love blonde hair and would probably dye it that colour once I graduate…)**

"Bring it on… I don't mind a single bit, that's if you can beat me…" I lifted one of my brows, daring them to step forward and do something. "Especially when you people are plastic and fake everywhere…" I added in, provoking them.

"Teme…" The clown with the pink hair said, stepping forward. What was her name again? Light? She doesn't look bright at all. **(Bubblegum hair's name is Hikari and Hikari basically means Light. #DEATHNOTEMOMENT) **

"DON'T ACT LIKE YOU ARE NOT PLASTIC EITHER!" One of the blue haired freak yelled.

I looked at my chest and folded my arms underneath it and purposely pushed them up, revealing some cleavage. "For your information, I'm real all over, it's from my mum okay? Get that fact right…" I spoke calmly, a smirk adorning my features.

I heard Syo snickering with Ren and Reiji-senpai, while Tokiya, Masato and Ranmaru-senpai were red all over.

The bunch of clowns narrowed their eyes and Kagurano snapped her fingers and walked out with her lackeys following her. "Hn… Hall, next week, 12 pm." She said, sashaying away. Geez just what's with that dumb walking posture, she would totally win the dumbest blonde title if there was a reward for it…

I unfolded my arms and dropped it to my side, turning around to meet the eyes of my companions.

"Shall we head back?" I asked, back to my calm self. Some nodded silently while the other three, namely Reiji-senpai, Ren and Syo snickered silently while walking behind me and Camus-senpai was way in front of everyone.

Once we reached my room, I walked towards May-chan and lifted her face, brushing away the hair sticking to her face. "Ne May-chan daijoubu?" I took out the first-aid kit and poured some Hydrogen Peroxide onto a cotton pad and applied it to her face and patched it up.

"Un… Daijoubu desu Haru-chan… Arigato…" May-chan said quietly, while placing her hand over the patch.

"Why are you with her? I thought you and your parents migrated to Germany." I asked, placing my hands on her shoulder.

"My parents' company had shut down after a bankrupt and owed **her **dad's company a lot of company and since she did not have much friends, he made me her play toy…" May-chan said.

"What kind of play toy?" I questioned raising my brows, surely she can't be a homosexual right? If she was why is she hitting on the guys?

May-chan blushed upon realising how wrongly she phrased her sentence and stuttered out something that sounded like "I-er-er-n-n-not t-t-t-that k-k-kind o-o-of p-p-lay t-t-toy…" she covered her face in embarrassment and hid it in one of my soft toys that is on my bed.

"I-"I started, but was cut off by a loud yell from Kagurano.

"Kinako May! Get your ass down here now and out of the bitch's room, I don't fucking care if she is your childhood friend!"

May-chan looked at me one last time and smile ever so gently and walked out of my room after bowing to the other occupants of my room.

Normal POV:

Haruka sighed and sat down on the bed, massaging her temple. Natsuki sat down next to her and smiled his best smile and took out a Piyo-chan soft toy, placing it on Haruka's lap. "Hai, Haru-chan, I'm giving you Piyo-chan!"

"Oi! Natsuki… Haruka doesn't want your Piyo-"

"Arigato Natsuki-kun…" Haruka smiled and placed the stuffed toy next to a gigantic teddy bear.

"Ma ma…" Reiji patted Haruka's head gently. "Let's go have some fun! President built a swimming pool at the roof of the dorms, why not check it out? Today is the best day to swim after all!"

"Un.. Let's all have fun together!" Haruka smiled brightly, but in the back of mind, she was brooding, 'have fun huh?'

Ok…cut. Sorry for the long wait… though the reviews did not reach my quota, I'm updating okay… I'm not that mean to leave everyone hanging… It's so sad but true, school's starting in 30 days most… And I won't be able to update anytime soon… Anyways the poll is still up… I don't know why people can't see the poll, tried fixing it but dk what's wrong so… I suggest you guys vote in your reviews.

Here are the results:

OTOYA 1

TOKIYA 3

REN 1

MASATO 4

SYO 1

KAORU 1

NATSUKI/SATSUKI 1

CECIL 1

AI 1

RANMARU 1

KIRA 2

NO VOTES (THEM POOR BOYS)

REIJI

CAMUS

NAGI

EIICHI

Anyways… I wonder why our Ladies' man and Casanova Jinguji Ren only have one vote while our Mr Poker Face with the Hime-cut have 4 votes wow…

Idk why but I always like making fun of Masa's hair because if it was long like a girl's hair, it would be a hime-cut.

Tbh I have nothing else to say anymore, and no offense to people with those hair colours and no offense to people with blonde hair, and I don't even know why there was such things as dumb blondes… I mean if you are a blonde, you are blonde why add in dumb? Everyone can be dumb… like me. And I don't have anything with Bisexual or Homosexual people, I find them real cool.

See ya next time…

-Natalie/Naruin.K


End file.
